1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing for the presence, polarity and/or color of a component in a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards typically contain multiple components including: light emitting diodes (LEDs); resistors, capacitors, processors and similar such components. Typically, verification of the presence of such components in a printed circuit board required powering up a fully rendered printed circuit board and manually verifying the presence of the correct components. Alternatively, a test fixture may be constructed including bulky and expensive fiber optics that extend between the printed circuit board to be tested and a test system.
Verification of the presence and operation of LEDs within a printed circuit board may be accomplished without a power supply such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,037, issued to Schmitt, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety in a manner consistent with the present document